TFv04 CH 18 Hades (annotated)
Annotations for Hades of Hades. The hadestest of all. Page 500 Aimé Césaire ' (26 June 1913 – 17 April 2008) was a Francophone and French poet, author and politician from Martinique. He was "one of the founders of the négritude movement in Francophone literature". He wrote such works as Une Tempête, a response to Shakespeare's play The Tempest, and Discours sur le colonialisme (Discourse on Colonialism), an essay describing the strife between the colonizers and the colonized. '''quote ' from Notebook of a Return to My Native Land was a suggested reading for Volume 3. It continues: … and heard a river of turtledoves and savannah clover rising on the far side of disaster; Page 501 '''once upon a time… a strange change of style Page 504 Hades god of the underworld, which eventually took his name. Hades was often portrayed with his three-headed guard dog Cerberus (evoking Cynegetics from Ratings). Page 508 smoke burning forest? Page 517 pas de chat a ballet leap from one foot to the other in which the feet are drawn up and the knees are bent so that the legs form a diamond Page 520 wasn’t fall starting soon? foreshadowing of events taking a darker turn? What will happen in 22 September? Page 522 Sava ? Page 524 Zuhair Murad Lebanese fashion designer Nay Goldman probably not a real person Alessandra Ferri Italian prima ballerina Page 527 Degas painter, sculptor ice and fire a nod to A Song of Ice and Fire, a fantasy book saga adapted as Game of Thrones? brimstone Sulfur, especially considered as a component of the torments of hell in Christianity. Page 528 something from a book House of Leaves? „Myth is Redwood.“ Page 532 absent father, Zeus Dov Page 533 Demeter Astair Hecate variously associated with crossroads, entrance-ways, light, magic, witchcraft, knowledge of herbs and poisonous plants, ghosts, necromancy, and sorcery. She also closely parallels the Roman goddess Trivia, with whom she was identified in Rome. Trivia ''' in Roman mythology was the goddess who "haunted crossroads, graveyards, and was the goddess of sorcery and witchcraft, she wandered about at night and was seen only by the barking of dogs who told of her approach. Page 535 '''BO body odor Page 537 Melinoe and Zagreus nymph or goddess invoked in one of the Orphic Hymns and propitiated as a bringer of nightmares and madness. The name also appears on a metal tablet in association with Persephone. The hymns, of uncertain date but probably composed in the 2nd or 3rd century AD. In the hymn, Melinoë has characteristics that seem similar to Hecate and the Erinyes, and the name is sometimes thought to be an epithet of Hecate. The terms in which Melinoë is described are typical of moon goddesses in Greek poetry. Melinoe is depicted in numerous different ways in modern society. The most common interpretation of Melinoe is that she was either the daughter of Zeus and Persephone or the daughter of Hades and Persephone. However many believe that she, along with Hades, Zagreus and numerous other gods, was a victim of syncretism. (Wikipedia) Zagreus was sometimes identified with a god worshipped by the followers of Orphism, the “first Dionysus”, a son of Zeus and Persephone, who was dismembered by the Titans and reborn. However, in the earliest mention of Zagreus, he is paired with Gaia (Earth) and called the “highest” god the underworld? and Aeschylus links Zagreus with Hades, possibly as Hades' son, or Hades himself. Noting “Hades’ identity as Zeus’ katachthonios alter ego”, Timothy Gantz thought it “likely” that Zagreus, originally, perhaps the son of Hades and Persephone, later merged with the Orphic Dionysus, the son of Zeus and Persephone (Wikipedia) Melinoe & Zagreus, Demeter MZD again hiding in plain sight Page 538 Galvadyne why she thinks about Galvadyne at this moment? Is Galvadyne Hades? Hate? Page 542 seal, Momma Orca evokes Lexi the Polar Bear from V3 (even though that was a bear) Page 546 by whom? Hades? Redwood? Danielewski? Ich würde nur an einen gott glauben der zu tanzen verstünde. 'I would only believe in a god who could dance.' - Friedrich Nietzsche Page 550 chinese 吾不能见。- “I cannot see” 此人失。- “This person lost” Page 551 chinese 凡事皆觉远 - “Everything feels far away” 黑暗止于勇者。- “Darkness braved ceases to be darkness” Page 552 french - "Maudits, les noms qu'Adam donna Le monde emmêlent De myosotis-" Cursed, the names that Adam gave the world tangle forget-me-not spanish I sentenced him who was me. chinese “Darkness braved ceases to be darkness” Notice Astair's conversation with Marisol about the cat in seizure. Reading Guide Questions Hades is both the ruler and the realm of the dead. What ghosts are (re)visited in TFv4? Do you think the play Hades is a metaphor for something in the novel? If Astair is Demeter and Xanther is Persephone, who is Hades? What is the relation between Hades and cages, one of the keywords for this volume? Category:Annotations